Pillow Fight Club
by ready4sunlight
Summary: As we all know the first rule, let's just assume that the fanfic is about pillows and love. Whole lotta love and fluff. Reviews are welcome c:


God! Why is everything so, so complicated? She hated her. She should. She does. But then again does she? Regina was sarcastic, beautiful, snarky, gorgeous. Wonderful mom. A hero (who, nonetheless, killed thousands of people). And when she was close, Emma could feel THE spark. The one that usually lead to amazing things in the bedroom. Or in the car. Or once in the... oh, nevermind. God no, Regina was talking and Emma's cheeks burned red.

'Swan, you're not listing! Is this too hard for you to keep your attention on one thing more than three seconds?'

'Please, there are plenty of things I can keep my attention on.'

'Are you suggesting that I»m not interesting enough?'

'Not when you talk'

It was Regina's turn to turn red. For a second her eyes went to the lips of one and only Emma Swan.

'Good. 'Cause I won't be talking to you anymore.'

'Regina, come on! Don't be silly.'

She only raised her brow.

'You're acting like a child. Stop. Ok, I'm sorry. What you were saying?'

But the Evil Queen was still silent.

'Tell me, please.'

'Gina! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Yeah, yeah just don't kill me with your stare. Gina. I still don't understand why you don't like it. Gina is so beautiful, it suits you. Are you going to talk? No? The hard way, then.'

And she started tickling her. It was a good thing that they were at her house, drinking wine. What would people think when they would saw The Evil Queen and The Savior in that compromising position? But Emma didn»t bother with that line of perception, all she could hear was Regina»s laughter, which filled the room and somehow her soul. It was a sound of coming home (oh, god, Swan couldn»t you come up with lamer metaphor?). Right now, Regina was under Emma, with messy hair and a bright smile.

'See, Regina, there is no way you could have won that.'

'We'll see about that!'

Suddenly, it was Emma that was tickled. Let's just say that strangely, Regina had a lot of experience in that field. Who could have guessed? The blonde, however, wouldn't be the one to acknowledge her defeat, so she grabbed nearest pillow and smashed it across Regina's face.

'Oh, you didn't.'

'Oh, I just did.'

So Regina simply did the same. Emma mumbled 'you're stupid.' and she didn't have to wait long for the very mature response 'if I were you, I would look in the mirror and say just that.'

'If I were you, I would wear even shorter dresses, so people would focus more on legs, then what I say.'

'If I were you, I would look on them the more subtle way.'

'If I were you, I would never come with such stupid accusations.'

If I were you, I would be quiet and acknowledge the fact you're loosing Swan.'

'Pff, you wish.'

Each of this sentences were followed by a pillow flying across the room, as it was some Pillow Fight Club.

The women didn't stop, they were laughing and grinning like two idiots in love (which they were).

Henry, who witnessed the whole situation and had his own suspicions about his moms' crushes, was also grinning like a happy son of said idiots (which he was). He decided, that now is the time to let them know he's here.

'If I were you, I would act like I am forty, not fourteen.' He said with a smug face.

'Did you just hear that, Gina?', Henry's face suddenly wasn't so smug, when he heard mom's serious voice.'

'I think I did, Emma. We might not have taught him enough manners, dear.'

'Yes, unfortunately. I might have an idea, though.'

'I know just what you're thinking.'

And at the same moment Henry was hit by two pillows. Then four. He tried to attack, but two to one, that just wasn't fair.

He screamed, 'Oh, enough, stop, white flag!'.

'And?' Said Emma.

'And I am sorry for being funn..., ehm, rude.'

'And?' Said Regina.

'And... I don't know what.'

'Remember this Henry for the rest of life, we will be always better than you at pillow fights, dear.'

Henry chuckled.

'Go to bed, kiddo, it's getting late.'

'Yeah'

He pulled them in a tight hug, which was not to be seen by the outside world, but those two needed to know how much he loved them.

'Night, moms!'

And then he disappeared at the stairs.

This moment made Emma certain what she wants and what she feels. She looked around the now messy room, then at Regina's face. The savior could see her happiness and she wanted nothing confident, she pulled Regina closer and lean to kiss her. Regina's arms were around Emma's neck, and she gladly retured the kiss.

'Good thing, he didn't do the math, cause you're more like 70 years old.'

Regina laughed, while being kissed on her collar bone. 'Is that why it took you so long to make a move? You were torn between choosing me or Granny?'

'Oh, god, I need to take this image off my mind!'

'I can help you with that'

Regina transported them to the bedroom. And both of them knew everything is gonna be all right.

'I love you.' Said Emma quietly, like she was afraid she will be kicked out. She couldn't look Regina in the eyes, she still had angst for being resented.

'Hey' Regina took her chin 'I love you too.'. She kissed her deeply and in this moment they both felt a true love spark.

Emma was right, the sex was mind-blowing.

The next morning, when Henry saw his mothers cooking breakfast and stealing kisses form each other, he knew everything is gonna be all right.


End file.
